


#84 Return

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [84]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash's thoughts during the end of his lost match in the Indigo League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#84 Return

Damn that Charizard.

He had never felt so angry before, not toward one of his own Pokémon, until now. How could he not be mad, seeing as this was supposed to be such an important moment. Here he was, in the Indigo League, and now he had just lost the match all because Charizard was lying right in front of him, taking a nap. It took all his willpower not to cry or shout angrily at Charizard.

Why couldn't it just listen to him? What had he done wrong to deserve such disrespect?

It wasn't fair.

He had lost because the fire Pokémon wouldn't fight for him, considering the Pikachu to be an unworthy opponent.

Was he really such a bad trainer after all? Was that why Charizard didn't care enough to fight for him? It couldn't be ending like this, but it was. He was a failure as a trainer. He had never been able to get Charizard to obey or respect him.

Maybe it really was his own fault after all.

Ash lowered his head, struggling to withhold his emotions and held out the Poké Ball, his body shaking.

"Charizard... return."


End file.
